Silence is Golden
by TheRadMonkey
Summary: SUIiii - Jacques/Watari - To say Jacques was confused...wasn't right. Jacques knew what he wanted, he just didn't exactly know how to go about getting it. Rated M for quiet boys who have fairly loud sex.


**Disclaimer: I don't own suikoden. And if I did, there'd be a hella lot more kinky gay/lesbian sex. We all know Jeane has a thing for Viki.**

**A/N: Okay, so it's probably not one of my best works. I wrote it early, early in the morning, and admittedly I haven't read over it since. Not because I think it sucks, just because it's so damn LONG and I've got too much to do at the moment. Still, I figured I'd post it on here, cause there just isn't enough Jacques/Watari. In fact, from what I can tell there are NO Jacques/Watari, which is just awful. Did no one see the bath scene with them and Toppo? Really? And if you make Watari 'Romeo', and Jacques 'Juliet'...he's almost as good as Ayame...damn I need a life. ANYWAYS, read, review, tell me your thoughts, questions, concern's, so on and so forth.**

My mother hadn't taught me much in the short time we were together, but her lesson's, though few, were enlightening and useful. For instance, my mother taught me how to shoot a crossbow. She taught me how to hunt. She taught me how to grieve death. Living in the mountains, she taught me that silence was golden. 'Don't speak unless you've thought long and hard about what your going to say', she told me. 'Silence is golden, and steel is silver.' Even young as I was, I understood her meaning.

I kept up her teachings even after she died, used my crossbow for protection, hunted for food, and spoke as little as possible, all the while hoping to never have to grieve death again.

These life lesson's had been easy for me while I was alone in the mountains, but fate had a way of catching up to me, just as she'd promised it would, and when the Captain asked me to join his defense force, I'd nodded my agreement.

It all went downhill from there. Now I wasn't looking out for just myself, but for four other people who I knew virtually nothing about. In the beginning they tried to add me to their conversations, but I only really spoke when asked a direct question, and after awhile they believed me to be slow in the head. Still, as time wore on, I began to slowly trust them more and more, even like them to a certain extent.

When Aila joined us, it was like a blessing. We silently banded together, not only because we were both marksman, but because we were to out of place. We both still heavily felt the grief of losing our homes, and though her outlook seemed more along the lines of rage, I appreciated her for her singularity.

I was just beginning to get comfortable in this new life, so different from my own, when we were thrust into a war that we had no reason to be in. I didn't complain, even as the quiet castle began filling with more and more people who turned a place of tranquility into a castle of commerce. Whenever we'd gone into cities and villages before, I'd mostly strayed from the group, keeping a low profile in case of emergencies, but I couldn't do that a Budehuc. We were there almost constantly, much to my displeasure, and soon enough I was seeking refuge in the quietest place I could find.

That turned out to be the dungeons in the lower part of the castle. Few people were there, a child playing at detective, another practicing almost constantly, and a silent stranger clad all in black that stood, constantly waiting. It was with him that I found the most peace. We never spoke to each other; he stood while I sat, leaning against a cold stone wall, fiercely missing the wilderness with it's warm sun and open skies.

As days wore on, full of the silence I longed for, I began to get curious. Who was this man with the cloth covering half of his face? Why wasn't he up with the others, bustling around contently? I couldn't bring myself to shatter the silence with which we'd cloaked ourselves. But whenever he wasn't looking, I would sneak glances at him, taking in his figure and movements. It didn't take much before it was all I could do not to skip breakfast in the mornings just to watch him.

Finally, after a long while of contemplation, I decided to get information. I expected the young detective to be more surprised to see me, when I went to stand before him, but he just grinned at me and said in an overly-confident voice "Want to know everyone's secrets? I'm your man!" Even through a highly-developed thought process, I just couldn't figure out how to pose the question. "Who am I gonna investigate?" Kidd asked after a few moments of silence. I sighed.

"…The man in black…" I finally responded. I didn't even know his name. The detective looked nothing short of giddy as he put on a paper mache mask.

"Okay! Investigation starts!!" He exclaimed, and without another word, ran off through the dungeon. I stood there for a minute longer, convincing myself that I'd done the right thing, before walking over to take my place a few feet away from him.

He was beautiful, in a very masculine way, I eventually concluded as I took my place in a nearby tree. Dusk was settling, and the crowds were finally calming down. I made myself comfortable before staring thoughtfully through the trees at the quickly appearing stars. Sure his arms were highly muscled, and he stood with the look of a stone, but what he hid behind that opaque piece of cloth showed a more feminine design to his facial features.

I sighed, picturing those arms wrapping around me protectively, seeing him remove the cloth and show his face to me for the first time…

"Jacques!" My attention snapped to the hushed voice below me, and I looked down to see the young detective at the base of my tree. "C'mere!" I nimbly got down from the branches and stood, staring blankly at him. I hadn't expected him to be done so soon, and though I appeared disinterested, my heart was thudding uncomfortably in my chest. "Man, it was a tough investigation!." Kidd exclaimed, his voice growing in size as he boasted. "You wanna know what I got?" Of course I did or I wouldn't've asked. I nodded slowly.

"Well, his name is Watari," Of course, the name seemed to fit the face. I wondered how it would feel on my lips. "Pretty much, he's a ninja with a mysterious background." Kidd shrugged. "He's a quiet guy." I generally loved children, but at that moment, I had to restrain myself from hitting him. I'd paid a hundred potch to be told exactly what I already knew? The only thing I hadn't already been aware of was his name, and it wouldn't have been that hard to ask. Still, I didn't like admitting defeat, and this kid being useless would be a defeat for me, since I had so much riding on him.

I dug into my pockets and pulled out a purse full of potch. "…please continue your investigation…" I told him, and made my way back into the tree to get some much needed rest, and calm down my spout of annoyance.

I wasn't sure why, but the next day I expected him to act different. If he really *was* a ninja like I'd assumed and Kidd had said, then he most certainly would've noticed the child checking up on him. But when I got to my spot, I was greeted with the usual nod, of which I returned, and following silence. I supposed I shouldn't've been surprised. How would he know that it was me doing the investigation? There were plenty of other people in the castle just as curious as I was, and probably with better reason.

I sighed, lowering my eyes to the ground, feeling his gaze hit me for a few seconds before going back to staring stonily at the wall. Watari…what a name, I moved my head, leaning it against the wall and staring at the ceiling uselessly. Why was it so hard to strike up a conversation? What would I say? What would we talk about?

"We need to talk." I was brought out of my thoughts by a low female voice. I slowly brought my head back down to see a female ninja in front of me. I knew her by name, but nothing else. She was ignoring me, sending a glare towards Watari. He shook his head. "Watari," She sighed impatiently, "We must talk about your death." I felt my breathing stop. His death? He was dying? I stood up, feeling slightly unsteady.

"…No…" I'd anticipated hearing his voice for weeks, but I couldn't focus on it, being too busy thinking of Ayame's words. I could see her purple cloth move as she opened her mouth, but he'd taken an easy stride over to me, grabbed my hand, and led me out of the nearest door to the cafeteria. I followed him, not that I had much of a choice, and he didn't seem to feel the need to let go of my hand. As the initial shock of the situation began to sink in, I was able to realize that my hand was tingling pleasantly in his, and his fingers were just as calloused as I'd imaged.

Without words, we'd walked out of Budehuc castle and onto the plains. He eventually stopped us, letting go of my hand, much to my disappointment, so that he could sit down. I took my seat beside him. I wondered if he really was going to die.

I lost myself in thought, wondering what hidden words lie behind her meaning, why he'd taken me with him, and wishing he'd hold my hand again.

It was dusk before I decided to go back. I figured he wanted to be alone, to contemplate whatever it was going on inside his head. I made to stand up, but he put a hand on my shoulder, keeping me down. I sighed, but complied, instead lying down on the grass. After a few minutes, he joined me.

I'd just begun to dose off, steadily ignoring what the heat from his body made me feel, when I finally heard his voice again. "…She wants to kill me." He told me. His voice was deep and smooth, reminding me of polished stone. I nodded, pretending that I understood.

"…Are you going to let her?" I asked, keeping my voice soft. I didn't look to see his expression.

"…I haven't decided…" It sounded like he was smiling.

I awoke the next morning curled into something warm and hard. It took me a minute, but I realized that I was half-sprawled onto Watari's body. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks as the fact hit me. Was he awake? Why had he allowed our close proximity? I held my breath as I slowly rose, moving my arm from his torso to hold me up. He stirred, but kept his eyes lightly closed. I felt a spark of relief as I stood without waking him. As if he wasn't going to be disconcerted by me enough, I didn't want to add an awkward 'morning after' scenario. It would sound too much like one of Nadir's plays.

Still, I couldn't help but stare at his peaceful face for a few more minutes before I finally walked away. I made sure not to look back.

After a much needed breakfast, I made my way back down to the dungeons, hoping to find Kidd and see what else he'd uncovered. It was just my luck that he was hanging around in his usual place, seeming to be waiting for my return. I walked up to him, waiting for the report.

"So, um…" Kidd started, looking to be at a loss for words for the first time since I'd aquired his skills, "I'm sorry, but I can't find anything on him." I sighed. "This is the first time that that has happened." He assured me, looking worried. "Please don't give up on me!" He was obviously desperate to prove himself, I wondered why. I shrugged.

"Do you're best…" I told him, before walking off. When I got to the spot in the dungeon's he wasn't there, and I really didn't feel like waiting. The fresh air from the plains had gotten to me, I'd almost forgotten I'd missed it so much. I decided it was time to take a much needed walk.

I didn't plan on going anywhere special, and after thirty minutes of useless wondering, I managed to find myself on the ship, staring out across the lake. I took in a deep breath, reveling in the feeling I got from being outdoors. There was no one else on my side of the ship today, and considering how Watari would most likely never want to see me again, I figured that this place was quiet enough to fulfill my needs. I leaned on the banister comfortably, staring down at the rolling waters below me. Did Watari appreciate sights like that? I was sure he did, or else he wouldn't've taken me to the plains. I smiled to myself, relishing the memory of our bodies touching. Did he feel it too, the spark that came from our skin connecting? I didn't know. How could I possibly convey my feelings to someone who was so…so much like me? For once, I couldn't help but disagree with my mother. Silence may be golden, but shouldn't I be able to tell someone how deeply infatuated with them I am? Was it wrong, because we were the same gender?

There were too many questions in my head, too many thoughts. I let out a soft groan, sitting down and cradling my head in my hands. There was too much to think about, it was driving me insane.

"Jacques!" This time, my groan was a little more pronounced, and I reluctantly looked up to see the child detective running full speed towards me. I made no effort to meet him. What could he possibly have so soon? As it turned out: nothing. "Look Jacques, I've always had confidence in my investigative abilites," He told me as though I'd paid him for that bout of useless information, "I hate to admit it, man, but I failed this time. I can*not* get anything on this guy." Somehow I wasn't surprised.

"I want my money back…" I told him honestly. Why would I pay him for absolutely no results. Kidd shot me a glare, but took the purse full of potch and tossed it to me. I pocketed it easily. No child should be given that much money anyways. After a few moments, he sat down next to me.

"So I have to ask, you two hang out all the time, why did you ask me to investigate him?" Expecting an ulterior motive, I kept silent. He continued. "It's just…I mean, why is it so hard for you two to ask each other what's up?" I stared at him, raising my eyebrow. Did that mean… "He made me give his money back too. You guys suck." He told me. I felt my heart stop. Watari had been investigating me too? How had I not noticed the child following me around? Maybe he was better than I thought.

"What did you tell him?" I asked finally, deciding to play it safe. Obviously Kidd wouldn't know my feelings towards the ninja. He was too young to understand those things. It was hard to believe that a month ago I'd been to young to understand such things too. Kidd laughed haughtily.

"Detectives can't give away such information." Once again, I felt the urge to hit him. What was coming over me? Maybe Aila had had more effect on me than I'd assumed. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I sighed and got the purse back out of my pockets, throwing a few coins his way. He told me Watari's name, and that he'd been investigating me. I supposed it deserved some merit.

Kidd cheered, gave me a surprising hug, and bounded off, most likely to spend it on candy. I sighed again, leaning my forehead on my knees. What a long day. I should've been happy to hear this new information, it actually meant something, but my head was already wrapped around too many other things to be able to fully process it. I attempted to shut off my mind without the assistance of my crossbow. Whenever I was hunting or in battle, I couldn't think about anything if I tried, I was too focused on the task. But now…I wasn't quite sure I could focus on hunting. Perhaps I needed to stop seeing him altogether. Avoid him, even. Maybe if I couldn't see him, I wouldn't have to think about him. He was a ninja, he could pull it off…as if I'd have the guts to say that to him. Silence was golden and Steel was silver. Telling him to go away, whether or not it was his plan anyways, would most likely result in some serious injury on my part. There were stories of how the ninja's fought in battle, and I most certainly didn't want to become an enemy. Once again it seemed, silence was the smartest route for me to take.

I didn't enjoy this realization as much as I should have.

"…" He didn't have to say anything for me to realize he was suddenly there behind me. Waiting, watching, I wasn't sure. He could've only just shown up, I would've felt his gaze previously otherwise. I wasn't prepared to face confrontation. Sure, I knew that we'd been secretly investigating each other, but he most likely didn't, and was probably still stuck on the fact that I'd used him as a pillow the night before, and left before he even woke up. I doubted he was happy.

"…" It took me a few seconds, but I managed to get up smoothly, taking a step back from the railing as I turned to look at him. Curious…he wasn't there. Maybe he was spying on me, taking the detective work into his own hands…I looked around carefully, looking for some sign of movement on the boat and on the castle wall. Nothing. Perhaps I was just imagining things. Perhaps I was crazy. The thought wasn't too appealing, but it wouldn't've surprised me. The anticipation of seeing him now boiled down to a small knot in my stomach, which could easily be ignored.

I turned around in defeat. Why was I so unhappy with him not looking for me? I knew he'd be upset…

To say I was surprised to see him standing between me and the rail would've been an understatement. For one second I actually let the mask of cool composer I wore slip off into honest shock. The only rational thought I got out was 'how did he do that?' and then I noticed our close proximity. Normally when faced with this, I would've taken a step back. It made me uncomfortable when people invaded my bubble. However, this close to him, I realized for the first time that he was taller than I was by a few inches, that he smelled like sweat and mint. I'd always thought his body was bigger than mine, but while he was more muscular, it seemed that he was just as slender as I was. And his eyes…they were a completely different shade of grey than I'd thought. The color was so pale it was practically white, whereas I'd always thought they were much darker. Not only that, but he had a soul. Aila had told me while we were out hunting one evening that the spirits told her he was a demon. Demon's didn't have souls, but I was looking right into Watari's, and at that moment, I was more sure of his humanity than I was of my own.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, staring at each other. It could've been only a second, it could've been twenty minutes, I'd lost track of time. The moment was broken by the unexpected sound of his voice. "Why did you leave?" His tone was cautiously matriculated to sounding almost innocent, but the question itself seemed almost desperate and sad.

"…" I didn't know how to respond. 'because I was scared you'd be angry with me', sounded too childish and offensive to say, but it was the closest thing to the truth. So I did the second best thing, and shrugged, looking down to avoid his gaze. Our bodies couldn't've been more than a few centimeter's apart. So much that my sky blue jacket was mixing in with the dark grey's and black of his uniform. I stared hard at the swirl of colors, my eyes burning from me refusing to blink. Was now the right time to tell him? Out in the open, where anyone could see or hear? And how was I supposed to answer his question without sounding like a dork or jackass? This was all entirely too confusing and I didn't much enjoy it.

I was so caught up in everything, the thoughts, the body heat radiating off of him, the fact that my heart was pounding painfully in my chest, that it didn't register his arms were moving until I felt a hand on the small of my back, and calloused fingers gently leading my head back up by my chin. I barely had time to realize he was touching me before he brought my naked lips to his lightly clothed ones. I was in a state of shock. Why was this man, so out of my league, kissing me? How was it that I could feel his lips so prominently on mine even though they weren't bare? And most importantly, why the hell wasn't I kissing him back?

The hand he'd snaked to my back pulled us even closer, crushing our bodies together as he continued the gentle, one-sided kiss. I was fairly sure that even if I'd wanted to back away, he wouldn't've let me, which acted as both a wake-up call and a confidence booster, so that I found myself kissing back.

For the first time in days, my mind was completely devoid of all thought. My entire attention was on his lips moving against mine, and how much I wanted to taste him. It wasn't long after that that we broke away from each other. My breathing was slightly uneven, and I realized that I'd unconsciously wrapped my arms around his lean torso in an attempt to get us closer. I didn't loosen my grip, and he didn't loosen his, but an understanding passed between us. The understanding that we needed to find a secluded place, and quickly.

Without a word I moved, tearing my eyes from his and grabbing his hand, leading him off the deck. I'd explored this ship enough to know that there were no unused rooms, and plenty of doors that didn't open. However, I wasn't ready to leave the confines of the ship, so I took a chance, and entered the bathhouse, my fingers still laced through Watari's.

The bath maker greeted us in a lively fashion before scurrying off to get a bath ready for us. Watari wasn't smiling, but his eyes showed amusement as he pulled me in for another short kiss. Considering our preoccupation with each other, it seemed to take no time at all before Goro was opening the curtain to tell us it was ready.

"Leave." Watari advised him shortly, still holding me in his arms. Goro looked taken aback.

"Wha-" Watari shook his head.

"Leave." He repeated this time in a more commanding tone. A tone that made me all the more eager to get us out of our restricting clothes. Goro was opening and closing his mouth wordlessly, trying to figure out why he was getting kicked out of his own bathhouse. Finally, Watari let me go long enough to grab the bath maker by the front of his shirt and steer him out roughly. Just watching him being so demanding was enough to make me groan, and I didn't wait to see if Goro reappeared.

Instead, I grabbed him and lead him quickly into the bath, not waiting for his permission before sliding the black cloth from his face and reattaching our lips. He took it all in stride, sliding his tongue in between my lips and opening me up to a whole new experience. Watari was my first kiss, and while like all young boys I'd dreamed of the time, it was nothing like I'd expected. I was smart enough to know that my first kiss would be awkward, especially at the stage where it wasn't just touching lips, but Watari made it…easy. It took no effort at all for me to kiss back, and truly believed I was doing a good job at it.

In no time I was sliding his bottom lip between my teeth as he smoothly began undoing my jacket, sliding it off my shoulders and throwing it at our feet. I retaliated by untucking his vest from his belt and hurriedly getting it off of him. It took us a good few minutes to completely rid each other of clothes, and after taking off my turtle neck he'd attached his lips to my adam's apple, making it quite a bit harder to concentrate on the task of getting him undressed.

His body was more appealing than I could've ever imagined. I actually got to take a moment to gaze at him while he did the same to me. Normally I was very self-conscious when people stared at me for too long, especially naked, but I was too busy trailing my eyes over his rugged skin, rippling muscles, and lean body to really notice. His face was just like I'd thought it would be, more feminine than was to be expected. And he was…big. Bigger than I was, definitely. There were scars, most of which looked old, though some were still fresh and pink, but there were many scars. I wondered, briefly, if he saw the scars on my body, or if he looked past them. Was there any hair on his body besides his head? Was shaving a ninja thing, or did he just not like hair? Maybe it made him more versatile in combat…

He led me into the steaming bath, and I could feel my skin glowing red with the sudden heat. He pulled me into a kiss again, not hurried and demanding like before, but slow and gentle, as though I was a lot frailer than I actually was. Our bodies were pulled together once more, but it was so much different when we were naked. Feeling his skin on mine made me hot from something more than just the bath. I moved my fingertips experimentally over his back, feeling his nerves jump beneath his skin. It was exciting to know that he enjoyed my touch, and feeling slightly drunk from the feeling it gave me, I continued my experiments, moving my lips from his to cast light kisses down his jaw and onto his neck.

His breath hitched as I found a scar near his jugular and began sucking on the elevated skin. I could feel his breathing continue to grow uneven as I tried nibbling lightly on the soft spot, wondering just what I could get him to do. I continued moving my hands as I worked on his neck, touching his back, hips, tracing my fingers along whatever stray scars I found…

He let out a low moan, barely audible, when I found a dimple just above the curve of his backside. It was an accomplishing noise, I felt, considering how silent he usually was.

His calloused hands suddenly reached down, grabbing me just below my ass and pulling me up and against him. I'd been hard since we'd come into the bath house, but I'd been able to mostly ignore it until he grinded our hard on's together. It took all of my self control not to spill my seed right then. Even inexperienced as I was, I knew that cumming early wasn't a good thing, and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of him.

Still, my eyes were screwed shut and I'd stopped sucking on his neck, putting all of my concentration on not cumming. I could feel as his chest jumped lightly in what I assumed was a chuckle, before he did it again. I clung onto him, digging my short nails into his skin in an effort not to blow early. He moved one of his hands from behind me, and grabbed ahold of my throbbing member. That in itself sent me over the edge, and I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming in pleasure as I rode out the first orgasm I'd ever had.

He was holding me steady with one hand, moving the other slowly until I'd finished. I hadn't realized there were things that felt that good. People always talked about it, but…

He moved us, setting me down in the still-hot water, and moving so that he was straddling me. I could feel him, still hard, on top of me, and the first remnants of shame broke through the post-orgasm bliss. What did he think of me now? I'd been trying hard to hide the fact that I was a virgin, and in three tries he'd…

"…It's okay…" He whispered in my ear, but I could still hear the amusement in his voice. Was he making fun of me? He rubbed his fingers up and down the sides of my body, the touch more pronounced by the water we now laid in. Why was he still here? He could find someone better to fulfill his needs.

I shook my head in disagreement. It was most certainly *not* okay. There was a warmth on my cheeks that didn't come from the steam. He dipped his head down, kissing my partially covered chest through the water. He did it again, and again, until I had no other option but to believe that he was right, it *was* okay, with him, at least. I felt the water move sluggishly as he searched for my deadened hand with his own, before finding it and guiding it slowly towards his hard on. I complied, stroking him through the liquid, feeling as the kisses became licks and bites, and as he twitched in my hand, telling me he enjoyed it.

It wasn't enough though. I had to make it up to him a better way. A way he wouldn't forget. Using what courage I had left, I leaned over, nibbling lightly on his earlobe before whispering "Watari, I want you inside of me." I didn't let myself think about it too much, just said the words and watched cautiously as his breathing turned heavy and he grabbed ahold of my hand, stopping me mid-stroke. I briefly wondered if maybe I was too late, but the next second he was attacking my lips with his, and I realized I'd just done something right. It was a few minutes in which he battled my tongue with his, before he finally turned me over so that I was leaning on my stomach. I knew what was coming.

I got on my knees, spreading my legs out comfortably and putting most of my wait on the side of the bathtub that I was leaning across. I turned my head to look at him, only to see a look of half-lidded lust plain on his face. I couldn't help but feel a little accomplished about that.

Without another word, he leaned over me, placing kisses down my back as he inserted a finger between my cheeks. It was uncomfortable. I turned back facing the wooden walls so that he wouldn't sense my displeasure. He continued moving it inside of me for a few more minutes, all the while placing butterfly kisses across my back. Just as I was beginning to get used to it, he put in another finger, making me tighten my lips to keep from making a sound. I hadn't expected it to be enjoyable, but I hadn't expected it to be this painful either. He began moving the fingers around in a scissoring motion, and I tried hard to concentrate on his lips.

Finally, the part I'd truly been dreading. "Ready…?" Watari murmured, using his free hand to rub my chest soothingly. I took a deep breath, and nodded. He leaned further, kissing me softly as I felt myself getting penetrated. I'd experienced many different types of pain before, but never had I felt the pain of being torn apart of the inside. It took all of my remaining self-control not to cry out in anguish as he fully entered me. A large part of me wanted to scream for him to take it out, because that sort of pain just shouldn't be felt, but the rest of me was hell-bent on staying painstakingly silent. This was for Watari, not for me. "Sorry…" He whispered against my lips, keeping as still as possible. I just nodded in understanding. "Relax," He added, putting his lips on every available inch of skin to get me to do so. I couldn't relax. I felt like I was dying, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him to move.

He reached a hand underneath me and began stroking me softly, trying to get me hard once more. I was fairly sure I'd never be hard again.

It felt like forever, but eventually the pain began to subside into a dull throbbing that I could've ignored if I didn't know exactly why it was there. He was patient, making sure I was focusing on other things until the pain stopped. I knew it was time to move on. I didn't say anything, just wiggled around him for a few seconds. He began slowly moving out of me, and with every inch was just a little less pressure, until he was almost fully out. I'd barely had time to breath a sigh of relief before he was moving back in me, and though it still hurt, it didn't hurt as bad.

Soon enough, we'd picked up a steady rhythm, and he was stroking me in time with his thrusts. As the pain began subsiding, I was surprised to find myself actually enjoying it. With every thrust and stroke I was brought closer to the edge. I wasn't sure how it had started, but I'd begun moaning wordlessly into the wood of the floor, the sounds escaping my mouth becoming louder with every minute. I'd never expected to be so vocal, but on the other hand, whenever I'd pictured my first time I'd never expected to be dominated by a male ninja, either.

His thrusts were becoming harder, faster, more erratic, and just as my moans began escalating, he hit a certain spot within me that had me shouting his name lustily. After that first time he hit it again, and again, until I felt I was about to burst.

He let a low groan against my back as he came, and all of the feelings coupled with the fact that I'd made him cum had me soaring over the edge too, this orgasm even beating out the last.

He was breathing heavily against me, his stomach muscles hitting the arch in my back as we tried to catch our breath. The bath was suddenly unbearably hot, and I could feel sweat pouring from my body at the exertion of them both.

Finally, the realization hit me. Silence really *wasn't* golden. If I'd kept silent, then I may not have investigated Watari. If I'd stayed silent, then we wouldn't've just had mind blowing sex. Sure, it was intelligent to think before you spoke, but maybe being quiet all the time wasn't the best idea. Maybe if I talked more, I'd be able to accomplish something. I'd been living in the past, in the mountains with my mother, for so long that I'd forgotten that there were things with me then, things like the war, or my friends, or Watari…I knew what I had to do. I turned over, facing him, looking into his exhausted eyes.

"I love you." I told him honestly, terrified that he'd reject me, but thrilled that I'd finally gotten to say it. The corners of his mouth moved up into something that was as close to a smile as Watari could probably manage.

"I love you too." He said, and kissed me softly once more.

That was that, whatever it was. I smiled back, attempting to stand up before realizing that I might never be able to walk again. He gave another silent chuckle before standing up and hoisting me with him. After getting dressed and me still being unable to walk, I formulated a plan. "Piggy back?" I asked shyly, hoping maybe he would lead me to his room. He nodded in agreement, and pulled me up onto his back.

We exited the bath, slightly surprised to see Goro standing at the desk, looking slightly sullen. "Have a great day," He grumbled out, and Watari let out a noise that sounded like a laugh before pulling me along with him once more.

As he lay me on his bed and went to shut the door to his room, I didn't see the cautious glare he sent out into the hallway. He crawled into bed with me, clad in his armor once more, and held onto me.

"…For someone so quiet…" He murmured, and I felt a blush come to my cheeks. I'd been hoping he wouldn't bring it up. "You've certainly got-" I cut him off by mashing my lips to his, all the while trying not to smile. After I thought he'd stay good and quiet, I pulled back. "…Are you going to be like that every time?" For the first time in a long time, I began laughing.

Outside of the room, Kidd was leaning against the adjacent wall, staring at the closed door with a grin. The sound and glint of a coin flipping through the air was heard only by him, and he caught it one handed. He shouldered himself into an upright position, before walking down the hallway, murmuring to himself, "and Kidd does it again…"

**A/N: see, i've done better. I should stop staying up until 4 in the morning to write about boylove. Those kinds of things you write in the afternoon, when you're actually awake. *ahem***

**C'mon...you know you want to click the review button. After all the tedious work I put into this story, i believe i deserve some feedback. I'm just sayin'.  
**


End file.
